The present invention relates to an audio signal processing device, especially to audio signal correcting of the audio signal processing device.
By the popularity of digital multimedia devices, people have higher requirements of the resolution, quality of images and audio effect. Thus the data amount of multimedia devices is increasing dramatically that causes low transmission speed, transmission errors or loss of the transmission interfaces. This leads to difference between the signal of the transmission end and the signal of the receiving end. Therefore, the distortion of sound or image data happens on the receiving end. Moreover, there may be noise or blurred image that has a significant influence on the quality of playing.
New interfaces such as Digital Visual Interface (DVI) and High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) have been developed to transmit high-resolution video signals and high-quality audio signals. However, the transmission interfaces available now still can't avoid problems of transmission errors or signal loss of audio signals. Thus there is degradation of sound quality.